imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Air Koopa
Air Koopa is a The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! VHS/DVD featuring five episodes relating to the season of Summer. It was released by Paramount Home Entertainment on June 1, 2004 and re-released by nCircle Entertainment on September 16, 2008. Description 2004/2008 VHS/DVD: ' Be hooked on more adventures with Mario, Luigi, and their crew of super-powered nuts! It's one silly, plumberific moment after another as the gang takes to the ice, the sky, space and Turtlevania! The Bird! The Bird! - While crossing the Land of Ice, Toad gets kidnapped by a Giant Birdo who thinks the Mushroom is her missing baby. Mario's Magic Carpet - The Marios wage a wild magic carpet battle to save the Princess from being forced into King Koopa's harem. Stars in Their Eyes - Our heroes get chased to the Planet Quirk where Koopa has enslaved the natives and then puts the Marios into slavery too. Mario and the Red Baron Koopa - When Koopa teams up with the dreaded sky turtle, Lakitu, our heroes head for an aerial dogfight in their flying carpet biplane. Count Koopula - Our heroes are lured into a spooky castle in the Land of Turtlevania where Count Koopula plans to turn the Princess into a spaghetti-sauce-sucking vampire. Episodes # The Bird! The Bird! # Mario's Magic Carpet # Stars in Their Eyes # Mario and the Red Baron Koopa # Count Koopula Bonus features (2004 DVD only) * "The Bird! The Bird!" storyboard * "Count Koopula" stoyboard Trivia * This is the last of Paramount's thematic VHS/DVD releases of ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. * This is the only thematic VHS/DVD release of ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!' '''''to be released in 2004. * On the 2008 DVD release. the Viacom "V of Steel" logo is removed. * The previews on the 2004 VHS include the teaser trailer for The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, a promo for the home video release of the All Grown Up episode, Lucky 13, a promo for VHS tapes and DVD's of SpongeBob SquarePants, a VHS and DVD promo of The Fairly OddParents, the trailer of G.I. JOE: Valor vs. Venom and a commercial for Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga for the Game Boy Advance. * The back cover of the Paramount version contains screenshots from the following episodes: ** "The Bird! The Bird!" ** "Stars in Their Eyes" ** "Mario and the Red Baron Koopa" ** "Count Koopula" Goofs * On the back of the 2008 DVD release, "Lakitu" is misspelled as "Lakatu". * On the 2008 DVD, after the DiC Entertainment "Kid in Bed" logo in "Mario and the Red Baron Koopa" plays, a bit of the Viacom logo music can be heard. * On the closed captioning of "Count Koopula" in the 2004 VHS/DVD, "COUNT KOOPULA" is misspelled as "COUNT KOOPA". In Other Languages Category:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Videos Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:DiC Entertainment Category:NCircle Entertainment Category:Summer Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch DVDs Category:Chinese DVDs Category:Japanese DVDs Category:French VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVDs Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Spanish VHS/DVD releases